Vela
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic del autor LozieDeanon. Nathan defiende a una mujer de unos gamberros, porque ella es una mujer muy, muy especial. Advertencias por lenguaje adulto, violencia, homofobia/transfobia. Escrito en honor al Día de la Memoria Transgénero, y por un deanon de la comunidad de Tiger and Bunny Anon Meme.


**"Vela."**

_(Traducción autorizada de un fic del autor LozieDeanon)_

Hola, soy TheYoko para el Fandom de Monochrome Factor y Tiger & Bunny, pero mi nombre real es Laura. Soy una mujer gay de 37 años. Mi mundo doméstico es pequeño, y no conozco a otros hermanos ni hermanas homosexuales personalmente. Sólo tengo atisbos de lo dura que pueden ser sus vidas a través de la televisión, los diarios, los libros e Internet. Yo nunca viví ningún episodio "jodido" (realmente malo) con respecto a mi condición sexual; salvando el hecho de que mi padre me dio la espalda cuando se lo dije. Muchos viejos amigos míos jamás han mostrado desprecio por mi sexualidad (sí han bromeado a raudales con ello, y no, no eran bromas malintencionadas: Sé distinguir una broma de una frase hiriente), y algunas veces, todavía al día de hoy, el hecho de que me gusten las mujeres es una pequeña barrera para relacionarme (no porque yo no quiera, si no porque a muchas mujeres parece asustarlas). Este fic es especial no sólo por su maduro contenido, si no que lo es porque el autor me pidió expresamente que tradujera éste trabajo primero. Lozie me ha dicho que este fic es poseedor de todo su cariño, así que puse manos a la obra y aquí está el resultado final. Trabajamos hombro a hombro, debo decir, él y yo, pues me lo ha beteado y corregido en orden de que no perdiese la fuerza que posee la historia original. Los nombres que aparecen en el fic original, Harold (Eugenio) y Hope (Esperanza), han sido cambiados también expresamente a pedido de Lozie de forma de encontrar un equivalente en castellano que pudiera ilustrar el mensaje de la historia.

Y como seguramente estás leyendo, amigo, te digo entonces: ¡Muchas gracias, Lozie! ¡Te mando un ENORME abrazo desde acá!.

También un abrazo y un beso a todas las velas que iluminan la oscuridad de otros, ayudándolos a ser felices y superar las porquerías que tienen que afrontar gracias a un puñado de ignorantes.

"_¡Triste época la nuestra! Es más fácil desintegrar un átomo que un prejuicio."_

**(Albert Einstein)**

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"**Vela" © LozieDeanon**

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, sinó que se pertenecen el uno al otro porque _están_ hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise.

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 19 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 15:18. Fecha de término de traducción: 19 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 22:25]

* * *

Advertencias por: Violencia, transfobia, homofobia, infamias y lenguaje adulto.

* * *

La arrojan contra la pared, contra los basureros, contra el suelo, destrozando sus ropas mientras escupen esas palabras. Puto. Monstruo. Maricón. Ella oyó esas palabras cientos de veces de donde proviene. Ella pensó que Sternbild sería diferente, una ciudad de veintidós millones de personas, demasiadas para preocuparse de las decisiones de una mujer nacida hombre.

Excepto que lo hacen. Les importa. La odian. Del modo en que la golpean, ella siente ese odio.

Puto. Monstruo. Maricón. Puto. Monstruo. Maricón.

_¿Tienen razón, no?_

El cabecilla desprende su cinturón, se lo quita y lo azota contra el suelo experimentalmente. Ella se arrastra un palmo, pero sus dos amigos la toman de los brazos y la inmovilizan, con su espalda enfrentando al asaltante.

Un golpe, con la hebilla. _Puto. Monstruo. Maricón._

Un segundo golpe. _Puto. Monstruo. ¡Maricón!._

Un tercero. _Maricón, maricón, ¡MARICÓN!._

Un cuarto. _Muere, maricón, ¡MUERE!._

Y ella desea poder hacerlo. Desea tener el coraje para alcanzar la cima de la Torre de la Justicia y lanzarse al vacío. Desea tener la fuerza para meter un arma en su boca, o las agallas para tragar píldoras en un tóxico y fatal cóctel.

_Si soy afortunada, quizás terminen el trabajo por mí. _

"¡Hey!"

El cinturón se detiene, y sueltan sus brazos. Su rostro golpea contra el pavimento, y ella apenas gira su cuello para ver al hombre aproximándose.

Es hermoso. El halo de la luz de un farol brilla en su oscura piel, resplandece en su chaqueta—de mangas color rosa y chaleco de lentejuelas, con cuello adornado de mullida piel— y reluce en sus ajustados pantalones color rojo.

_Aléjate. Te atraparán a ti también. _

"¿Otro?" El gamberro restalla el cuero amenazadoramente. "La ciudad está infectada de maricones esta noche."

"Dejen ir a esa mujer," advierte el hombre, firme su voz.

El gamberro aúlla de risa. "¿Mujer? _¿Mujer?_ ¡Este tipo es una anormalidad y un monstruo, y le estamos mostrando su lugar!". Restalla el cinturón nuevamente, y se acerca al recién llegado. "Y creo que eres un poco arrogante también, tú, maldito chupapollas."

_¡Corre! _Ruega ella, pero aquel hombre toma una postura de pelea mientras los maleantes de acercan a él.

Entonces, con un chasquido de sus dedos, una llama naranja cobra vida, junto al aura del poder NEXT.

"¿Un héroe?" grita uno de los matones.

"¡El nuevo, Fire Emblem!"

"Están bajo arresto por asalto," dice el hombre, haciendo crecer la llama con facilidad.

El cabecilla continúa riendo. "Héroe…" murmura. "Los maricones no son héroes."

"¿De verdad?" Fire Emblem se acerca, y con un ademán de su mano, extingue su única arma. "Bueno, idiotas tan prejuiciosos son demasiado patéticos como para utilizar mi poder en ellos."

"¡Hijo de puta!" El gamberro carga contra Fire Emblem, ondeando la correa de cuero salvajemente. Fire Emblem la evita con la gracia de una llama titilante y golpea al hombre en el plexo solar. Ella oye jadear al tipo, el aire escapando de sus pulmones, y el hombre cae. Los otros dos matones se separan—uno para atacar al héroe, el otro corriendo por su vida—pero ambos sufren el mismo destino. Fire Emblem atrapa al que huye con un brazo, y entonces hace girar al otro sobre su hombro con un oportuno golpe.

El héroe carga con los imbéciles y los arroja al contenedor de basura cercano, soldando las esquinas del mismo con una lamida de fuego de su dedo meñique. Una vez que se ocupa de los asaltantes, vuelve su atención a la sangrante, lastimada mujer, arrodillándose a su lado y acariciando su cabello.

"Hey, cariño," dice. Su voz es tan suave, relajante como una brisa de verano. "Todo está bien ahora. Ya no te molestarán."

Ella no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan de sus ojos. El rimel manchando sus mejillas.

"Shh, cariño, está bien. Está bien."

El héroe la envuelve en sus brazos, y lo único que se le ocurre pensar a ella es _estoy manchando de sangre sus ropas._ Sus temblorosos dedos intentan alejarlo, pero él la abraza más fuertemente.

"Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?", pregunta. "Soy Nathan."

"E… E…" _Puto. Monstruo. Maricón._ "…Eugenio."

"¿Oh?" Él se sorprende. Por el modo en que ella está vestida, probablemente esperaba un nombre femenino. Tiene uno, pero no puede decirlo. "Bueno, encantada de conocerte."

"Debiste…" Se ahoga. "Debiste…"

"¿Debí qué?"

"…Dejar que muera."

"Jamás," Nathan aleja su rostro y le sonríe, atrapando una lágrima con su dedo. "Son personas como tú las que hacen que el mundo valga la pena. Si mueres, entonces el mundo perdería a una valiente, brillante, hermosa vela en la oscuridad."

Abrumada, ella entierra su rostro en el hombro de Fire Emblem.

"Esperanza," corrige. "Mi nombre es Esperanza."

* * *

N/A: Cuando publiqué por primera vez este fic en la comunidad Tiger and Bunny Anon Meme, agregué una nota de autor al final, explicando por qué elegí este prompt.

_Nathan… Es algo así como un modelo a seguir para mí. Soy lesbiana, y no quiero ser un hombre, pero quiero que me traten como a uno. Viendo al personaje de Nathan, un hombre actuando como una mujer, aunque no intentando pasar por una, realmente me hace reconsiderar el modo en que vivo mi vida. Su coraje me inspira, y mi mayor deseo para la segunda temporada y las películas, o cualquier otro tipo de material de T&B que tengamos, es ver más de sobre él._

_Algunos días me siento como Esperanza. Pero intento con todas mis fuerzas ser un Nathan, porque cada persona con amor en su corazón es una valiente, hermosa vela, y necesito hacer lo más que pueda para defenderla._

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la traducción:**

_**Transgénero: **_

Una persona trans es aquella que, habiendo nacido bajo un sexo físico concreto (masculino o femenino), siente que su mente, su psiquis, su alma, no se corresponde a ese sexo. Si nació hombre, tendrá elecciones, gustos y maneras de actuar propias del sexo femenino. Si nació mujer, tendrá elecciones, gustos y maneras de actuar propias del sexo masculino. En ambos casos, a menudo estas conductas confundirán muchísimo a sus padres, e incluso a ellos mismos al no comprender bien lo que les sucede (sobre todo si son niños y niñas de corta edad), y al tener que soportar el hostigamiento constante de su entorno por su comportamiento "desviado". Transgénero no es lo mismo que "orientación sexual". Una persona trans busca el reasignamiento de sus genitales según el sexo al que pertenece su alma, nada más.

_**Día de la memoria transgénero:**_

"Desde hace años se viene conmemorando el Día de la Memoria Transgénero (Transgender Day of Remembrance). Son ya diez años en que se recuerdan a las y los compañeros que han visto segadas sus vidas por el odio irracional de quienes consideran que insurgir las fronteras del género merece la muerte.

Así, incontables personas que siguieron los derroteros de su libertad y se aventuraron a explorar otras vivencias y formas de expresar su identidad, confrontando el estigma, la discriminación y la exclusión social, fueron objeto de la más abyecta violencia que truncó sus vidas, proyectos, ideales y sueños.

Este día se ha institucionalizado para rememorar el deceso de Rita Hester, hecho que dio lugar al año siguiente al sitio web "Recordando nuestras muertes" (Remembering our dead), un proyecto que además contó con una vigilia con velas en 1999, en San Francisco, Estados Unidos. Desde estonces este evento se realiza en muchas ciudades del mundo.

En esta fecha es necesario visibilizar en cada una de nuestras localidades estos crímenes que, por lo general, quedan en la impunidad, lo que termina por alentar a estos engendros transfóbicos a emprender acciones con la seguridad de que no habrá consecuencias sobre sus actos y dando además la señal equivocada de que hay un silencio social cómplice. Es verdad que el sistema de justicia camina casi siempre con lentitud e insensibilidad, pues hay un trasfondo que considera que los recursos empleados para la investigación y sanción a los culpables de estos execrables crímenes son un despilfarro; es verdad, lamentablemente, al fin de cuentas, las personas trans son culpadas por uno y otro motivo de su muerte.

Estos crímenes de odio en razón de la identidad de género asumida por las personas trans (transgéneros, travestis, transexuales, transformistas y otras disidencias del género) ocurren en cualquier parte del mundo. Hoy en día, las organizaciones y grupos trans comprometidos con la defensa de los derechos de sus colectivos denuncian y explicitan estas muertes mediante alertas e informes que van siendo compilados en el Prontuario de la Intolerancia del Secretariado Trans de ILGA, así como en el "Trans murder monotoring Project" (Proyecto de Monitoreo de Crímenes Trans) de la Conferencia Trans de la Unión Europea TGEU. De esta manera se pueda dar cuenta al mundo de prácticas sociales globales que es imperativo erradicar de la faz de la tierra y que van contra todo valor de principio y dignidad de la persona humana.

Recordamos a las personas que han muerto, a las que no han sido reportadas y a las que se desconoce. También a las 170 personas trans asesinadas en Irak desde el 2003, según informa la Ali Hili de Iraq LGBTI." _**(Artículo escrito por Belissa Andía. Tomado de la página de ILGA)**_

_**Transfobia:**_

"Es la aversión obsesiva hacia las personas transexuales o transgénero, es decir, el miedo irracional, incomodidad y rechazo sistemático a las personas que cambian su género fisiológico de masculino a femenino y viceversa. Debido a que las personas gay y lesbianas frecuentemente transgreden las normas del género, la misma está vinculada a la homofobia más generalizada.

Existen dos clases de transfobia:

_**La indirecta:**_ cuando sin intención o por ignorancia alguien se refiere a la persona transgénero con el género equivocado, o cuando las políticas de no discriminación excluyen a los transexuales.

_**La directa:**_ cualquier acción deliberada para hacer daño a una persona simplemente por su identidad o expresión de género percibida, o cuando un proveedor médico o seguro niega tratamiento a un transexual." **_(Fuente: EcuRed)_**

_**Homofobia:**_

"Homofobia es el término que se ha destinado para describir el rechazo, miedo, repudio, prejuicio o discriminación hacia mujeres u hombres que se reconocen a sí mismos como homosexuales**.** De todas formas, el uso cotidiano del vocablo incluye a las otras personascontempladas en la diversidad sexual, como ocurre con los bisexuales y los transexuales. Incluso, a aquellos seres que mantienen hábitos o actitudes que suelen ser atribuidos al sexo opuesto, como los metrosexuales**.**"_**(Fuente: Definición de)**_

_**Gracias a todos y todas los que estén leyendo este fic. Sean bienvenidos de dejarme un review a mí o a Lozie!**_


End file.
